


Harry's First Detention by kbinnz (Podfic)

by ventusprinceps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Albus Dumbledore, Cute Harry, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone AU, Harry's first detention, He seems like a bastard at first, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Misunderstandings, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: AU one-shot about Harry’s first detention with Snape. Take one mistreated boy, one misinformed man, mix well and watch what happens.





	Harry's First Detention by kbinnz (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry's First Detention](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/284961) by kbinnz. 



> The absolutely fabulous kbinnz agreed to let me podfic this and I am absolutely thrilled! Definitely go and leave feedback for her and check out the text version if you enjoyed the podfic! The links are included above. 
> 
> There is a sequel to this story entitled Harry's New Home and I will also be podficcing that, but not until I finish the other series I have in the works rn (The Defining Life Series.) I hope you guys enjoy!

Mediafire Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mnvy1xdt1872s67/Harry%27s_First_Detention.mp3) | **Size:** 36 MB | **Duration:** 00:52:17
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zah2pvdpiby729b/01_Harry%27s_First_Detention.m4b) | **Size:** 42 MB | **Duration:** 00:52:17



Soundcloud:


End file.
